hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
1962 Valdosta tornado
|type = F5 tornado|image location = F5.jpg|image caption = The tornado near peak intensity as it neared Valdosta.|date = May 14, 1962|times = 1842-1940|touchdown = 2 SW of Ashville, Florida|winds = 295 mph (estimate)|injuries = 1,326|fatalities = 137|damage = $15 million (1962 USD) $162 million (2019 USD)|areas = Valdosta, Georgia|tornado season = Tornadoes of 1962}}the '1962 Valdosta tornado '''was a large F5 tornado which ravaged the city of Valdosta, Georgia on May 14, 1962. The tornado was a part of a localized outbreak which impacted portions of southern Georgia and the Florida Panhandle that afternoon. The tornado is one of the costliest on record, and at the time was the strongest estimated tornado on record, with estimated wind speeds of as high as 295 mph as it moved through Valdosta. The tornado is tied with the 2009 Hartford City tornado as the ninth-deadliest tornado in US history, with both killing 137 people. However, the Hartford City tornado may have killed 139 people, which would make this tornado the tenth-deadliest. Meteorological history On the morning of May 14, a very potent weather pattern was in place across the southeastern United States according to surface observations by the United States Weather Bureau. Early doppler radar stations across the southeast detected thunderstorms initiating around 1645 in the Florida Panhandle, by 1830, 12 minutes prior to the touchdown, a weather statement was out for the region, stating the possibility for large hail and damaging winds, as well as tornadoes. '''The tornado -' The tornado touched down at 1842 near the Georgia state line, just southwest of Ashville, Florida. The tornado tracked northeast, causing F1-F2 damage in Ashville around 1845, with several houses sustaining F3 damage. The estimated winds at this point were around 170-180 mph as the tornado entered Georgia by 1851. The tornado tracked through rural Georgia, producing F3-F4 damage in a neighborhood about 7 miles southwest of Valdosta around 1907. It continued to cause extensive damage in far northern Old Clyattville, Georgia around 1913, with the first solid evidence of F5 damage occurring here. The tornado by this point likely had winds of 230 mph or stronger as it entered southwestern Valdosta. Various houses in the area sustained F3-F5 damage. The tornado caused damage consistent with winds of 265-270 mph as it crossed Miller Street into downtown Valdosta. Various houses were flattened as the tornado entered the area, with the worst consistent damage occurring along N Toombs Street, with damage consistent of winds of 290-295 mph, with foundations being scattered and the street being heavily damaged. The worst house to sustain damage was on N Lee Street around 1917, with damage suggesting winds of potentially as high as 345 mph, before the tornado weakened to a estimated wind speed of 250 mph. It impacted various houses and the modern offices of Valdosta Daily Times at 1920, with winds of about 245 mph, with many houses sustaining F4-F5 damage along N Troup Street. The tornado exited Valdosta likely as a F4 tornado around 1925, although some F5 damage occurred along E Rogers Street around 1926. The tornado finally entered forested areas around 1932 as a low-end F4 tornado, causing damage consistent with winds of 220 mph to trees in the area, and the tornado gradually weakened, with the tornado likely lifting at 1940. 'Aftermath -' Georgia governor Ernest Vandiver declared a state of emergency on May 15 for southern Georgia due to the extensive damage in Valdosta as well as extreme damage with several other tornadoes. President JFK declared the region a federal disaster zone on May 17 due to the tornadoes. Valdosta would undergo a long recovery process, with several other violent tornadoes also occurring. The tornado was rated a F5 tornado on May 23 by Ted Fujita, who considered the tornado one of the worst he had ever seen. Damage in Ashtown was originally considered of F2-F5 intensity, although later analysis in 2000 confirmed it was only a F3 when it impacted Ashtown.